


The Beauty's Talent

by MsMeiriona



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMeiriona/pseuds/MsMeiriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been the role of the Beauty to see beyond the masks people wear and to the truth of their being. </p>
<p>This is why they are able to love their Beasts, after all.</p>
<p>But that gift extends to everyone they meet, as Belle knows.</p>
<p>Even the ones who hurt them.</p>
<p>And once you've seen the truth, a Beauty can't just let them wilt beneath their masks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty's Talent

"Regina, I asked Rumple not to kill you once, and while I should have been more specific in my wording in that case, he has learned better than to play those games with me, and not made any further attempt. I have not sought any sort of revenge on you for what you did to me." Belle was calm, her hands folded on her lap, and she looked up as Regina seemed about to say something, probably to ask if they needed to be having this discussion on the dockside, in the wind, but the librarian wasn't going to let her interrupt.

"And part of that is that I do not see any point in revenge, but there's more to it than that, Regina. Did you know, there's a talent I have, it's not magic, it's just a part of who I am I guess, that I look at people, and instead of seeing what I expect, or what I've been told is there, I keep on looking until I can find what it is that their true self is."

"Yes, I suppose that's what drew you to your 'Beast', this talent of yours. I'm sure his true self was just a sparkling prince ready to sweep you off your feet." Regina's eyes rolled, but Belle wasn't going to let the sarcasm get to her. She waited until it was obvious to Regina that she wasn't going to rise to her bait, then gestured to the woman to sit down beside her. 

Regina had to pause and look around, to make sure no one was watching her, most likely, before finally doing so. Belle had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at that, what was she afraid of? But at least the woman was willing to listen to her, which was important. Because Belle knew if she didn't do this, if she didn't tell this tale, Regina might never be able to realise this truth. She'd prepared this speech, rehearsed it in front of a mirror, laughed at herself for using a mirror to rehearse it, considering the content, and finally thought she was ready.

 "At the time you abducted me and locked me up, no, please, do not interrupt me Regina I will tell you when I am done. At that point, I though you had one reason and only one reason for doing so, that you saw me only for my potential use against Rumple. And, I think that was the only reason _you_ thought you were doing it, but as I spent time there, I saw something. I mean, I didn't understand it at the time, because I had never heard about your past. So I never knew about your own... tragedies. Your losses. I didn't know those stories yet." The swift intake of breath was all that indicated this was something Regina hadn't expected to hear, and it helped Belle to keep her voice strong and unwavering.

 "I know them now. And now I understand _exactly_ why I saw what I saw. Because when you locked me up? You were also locking up _another_ girl, as you saw her reflected in me. That girl who had _hope_ , hope that she could make her _own_ life and be with the one she loved, despite hardships. That she could make her _own_ _destiny_. And that girl that you locked away with me?" Belle choked just a bit on the words, because she could feel the tears forming and was fighting not to let them flow, not yet.

"That was _you_ , Regina. You as you were, as you should have been, as you always _have_ been at the core. And you didn't dare set her free, just as you didn't dare set me free. And so for _years_ , you kept me locked up in that tower, and in that hospital cell. And you kept that girl you once were in there with me, never even acknowledging her existence. Eventually, _I_ was set free, by someone else, but you never let that girl you once were free. She's still locked away. And you're never going to be happy until you go to that cell, and she walks out with you. So, Regina, here's what I want you to do, not for me, but for _her_. I want you to go to that hospital cell you kept me in. I want you to close the door behind you. I want you to sit down on the bench, close your eyes, and then, I want you to let her out. Unlock her cage and set her free."

Belle couldn't look to see if her words had had the desired effect, her eyes too blurred by the tears she was no longer able to hold back, and she had to raise a hand to wipe them away. By the time she'd cleared her vision, Regina had already stood and was walking away, but as Belle watched, the woman paused in her steps, and then changed her course.

A smile lit Belle's eyes when she realised what the change in direction had meant.

Regina was heading for the hospital.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of thing I feel like Regina needs to be told, and that Belle would realise, how couldn't she? Regina wasn't just locking up the girl who loved Rumple, she was locking away the girl who loved Daniel as well. She was channeling her mother, and re-enacting some of the most painful things she had suffered from Cora, completely without realising that's what she was doing. Regina thought that she had to lock away her true self to survive, that Cora's way was the only way. But a Beauty will always see that truth, and Belle has a habit of helping because she's the one who can, and when you can help, you do.


End file.
